


陆陆陆读666呀

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 拉了个小手，走向了狗血





	陆陆陆读666呀

**Author's Note:**

> 拉了个小手，走向了狗血

HandpapapaaNovember 30, 2017

 

一：

 

贺天是看着他慢慢闭上眼，这一次他没有再揪着人不放的追问下去。到底是想探出点什么呢？其实这个时候已经是心知肚明的事了。

 

他伸出手，将眼前那只露在被子外的手托在手上，相似的两只手，爆发出相似的力度时，撞在一起都折的半斤八两，现在缠在相同的绷带下，就有点难分彼此了。

 

贺天捏了捏，疼痛让展正希微微皱了眉，无意识下才回归的自然反应。贺天看着笑了，而他使力的手自然也在痛着。

 

一个新的开始。对吧？

 

二：

 

年轻人，筋骨好。出院速度快着老医生惊恐，因为这预示着下一次再见面的倒计时开始。

 

哪有就这样平息的生命。

 

“走了。”

 

展正希看着伸在面前的手，本能想回绝的话噎在嗓子里不知怎么吐出。贺天看着微皱起的眉头，怠慢只是让他无所谓的笑了笑，将手完全伸出，握起了那人的手。拆开绷带后，肌肤相贴，筋骨互缠，有点实实在在。

 

“能起来吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

展正希低声应着，站了起来。遗留在腿中的异物已经取出，走路无碍，畅通无阻？贴在手心的温度在往全身传递着，堵，太堵了。

 

那晚有能说清的事，也有他说不清的事。譬如那两个吻，譬如那吻的另一个主人。这段不短的日子里，贺天的提问只在第一天，他如数回答，无半点隐瞒。诚实和正确从来是两道平行的词。错误的立场，是它们无法扭转的事实，而他们也从未试图去扭转。一个任由事情发生，一个就像什么也没发生。就好像从始至终，展正希都是他的那条言从计听、忠心耿耿、始终如一的狗。

 

不对，不对。

 

“再见~”

 

护士甜蜜的告别在耳边此起彼伏，展正希像太久没下过地一样，脚底踩着棉絮，周边温热，右边尤其。结实的身躯，有力的手掌，耳边还有他有礼得体的回应，他的声音太特别了。

 

贺天，贺天。

 

不是什么都没发生，是有什么正在发生。展正希不是傻子，他不可能迟钝到对人与人之间的关系毫无察觉。无论是别墅里僵硬着的尴尬，还是再之前如可靠兄弟却始终隔着一层布的防备，他都能感受到。可现下？展正希想着在医院里的这段时间，贺天对他就像他醒来时喝到的那杯糖水，实在，太，温和了。

 

即使打到血脉偾张，血肉模糊，热血上脑时做出的事也并不会像那些激素一样，做完就撤，销声敛迹，像个无赖。他记住了，他的海马体帮他记住了，即使并不清楚，但那种温度，柔软，唇齿独特的血腥味，他怎么能忘。他们谁又会忘？

 

可谁也没有解释，没有疑问。

 

置身事外，隔岸观火？还是两情相悦，选择原谅？

 

开什么鸡巴玩笑！

 

你当他贺天是三岁小孩，还是谁笔下一言能概之的龙套人物？

 

有血有肉，有脑有情，有胆有欲望，有......

 

“我是不是有什么该知道的？” 

 

人复杂，展正希并不是讨厌复杂，他可以对着机械坐上一下午，却很难跟人坐下说一下午的话。他揣不了贺天，所以当电梯门关上，贺天松开他手时，他问了他该问出的问题。

 

这一点，十年的默契还是有的。

 

而贺天并没有急着回答他。只是抬头看着显示的数字，两人的电梯下降的畅通无阻，无人半路截胡。

 

谁敢？

 

展正希也抬头看着，看着数字的缩小，看着它变为负数——

 

肩膀忽然被一拽，肌肉记忆让展正希反射性的把手搭在了袭击者的肩上，却在意识到是贺天后卸了力道，他们面对着面，互相钳着一人的胳膊，而贺天的一只手还压着他的头，展正希就着近到不能再近的距离看着那双黑到不能再黑的眼，听着他说：

 

“当然，贺太太。”

 

接着，就是一个已经不是他们第一次，却是他们之间双方都清醒时的第一个吻。

 

我？操？！

 

三：

 

耳边嗡嗡叫，电梯呼呼降，像要把心脏带向死亡一样的急速。吻却没有像地狱一样深。

 

仅止于唇面，门‘叮’着一声开了，他们却没分开。

 

“哥！”

 

“老大？！”

 

我操！！！！

 

四：

 

贺天笑着。笑着洋洋得意，满面春风，又狡黠如光，是春天里的黑夜。

 

展正希第一次见到这种表情还是在非常早以前，在哭着稀里哗啦的见一旁边。

 

恶趣味。展正希不自主的用手遮住了脸，是之前被握住的那只，熟悉的烟草味缠在鼻尖、唇上，让脸更烧。

 

贺天看着，虽然知道这家伙挺惜面子，但也是头一回见他脸红成这样。小麦色的肌肤多数时还是能遮住羞。忍不住更进一步，拉住了他另一只还垂下的手，果然在人前就没那么乖了。贺天朝站在一旁的人点了点头，大部分都是以前跟着展正希的手下。他乐呵呵的加重了手中的力道，将人带上了车。

 

“你他妈究竟想搞什么？” 

 

在车上，贺天听着展正希从指尖里透出的话，红着的脸让嗓音也粗了几分，也许再戳上几分就会炸了？贺天这样想着，人就往那边靠了上去，呼吸打在他赤红的耳边，他当然知道展正希在他面前炸不了，舌尖就舔了上去，左手接下了他的右拳。

 

也知道他比谁都有底线。

 

贴身让他感受到展正希左脚的细微的颤抖，情绪的共振好像总是很少能侵染上贺天，他哼出了一声轻笑。

 

“你又想要什么？展正希。”

 

展正希没答。他都要可以听到自己胸腔里震动的声音了。

 

“嗯？不愿意告诉我吗？”

 

他靠着更近。展正希不得不抵在了车门上，那只在脸上的手也早去了他的手中，被压下。贺天看着展正希抿成一条缝的嘴，紧咬的牙让他肌肉绷紧，被弄的很不爽快了。

 

果然——

 

“贺天！”

 

他听着他低声吼出。没有动。

 

没有前进，也没撒手。

 

这是有点久违的感觉。

 

五：

 

[贺天！]

 

[啧...展狗。]

 

说着，黑发的少年放开了手中的男孩，拍拍屁股走远去。

 

贴身保镖，有战时生死护住，无战时......就当保姆。

 

[少爷今天一切正常。]

 

[嗯。辛苦了你了，正希。]

 

说着，老者揉了揉展正希的头。

 

那是很久以前的事了，自从贺天能够独立处理业务以后，也没什么事需要展正希再吼的了。

 

除了今天。

 

六：

 

展正希看着眼前的男人，不看脸的话，这男人和记忆里的少年已经差了太多。健硕的肌肉，宽阔的骨骼......他自然知道自己对他早就没有任何威慑力，也不认为自己能仅凭呵斥就能让他收手，可他能怎样？抬脚踹去？还是用头撞上？然后呢？算了吧。

 

“我不知道......”

 

贺天看着展正希低垂下的眼睛，就像野兽伏地时折下的耳朵，他松开了手，却欺身更甚，压上了他的左腿。

 

“你现在，就跟条丧家犬一样，展sir。”

 

又到了轻而易举就要吻上的距离，贺天似乎对突破展正希安全范围乐此不疲，又一次次的肢体接触，这几天碰的比过去十年还要多。而每一次都越来越过分。

 

展正希感受到袭进腿间的温度。下意识的伸手去抓住他的手腕，去阻止它的进一步。可它还在向前，就好像成了展正希抓着他的手，在主动带他探进自己的隐私处......

 

他感受到扑在脸上的一阵凉风，那是贺天的轻笑。

 

“我知道，你想要什么。”

 

七：

 

展正希瞪着眼，感受着贺天对他所做的事。捏在他手腕上的手开始像一个畏惧的士兵，哆哆嗦嗦的想往后撤，身子也要像保护秘密一样蜷起来，唯独双腿......像是受到了蛊惑，受到了鼓励，尝到了甜美，想不顾一切的敞开大门，去欢迎，去接纳......

 

不不不！

 

“放...开！”

 

贺天听着那话，从喉间挤出的声音，和手中的颤抖极为一致。自欺欺人怎么行呢？

 

“你勃起了，展正希。”

 

说着，手上更是富有技巧的搓揉了几下。展正希浑身的毛都为此而炸起。

 

“你他妈的给我放开！”

 

狡黠的笑又浮现了。

 

贺天松开了。

 

这次，展正希完全不想去看。从下身腾起的感觉正在往全身横冲直撞，叫嚣着什么，鼓动着什么，让他捏着的拳头发出声音，让他紧咬的牙齿咯吱作响。光是忍耐这些，就已经让他出了一身汗。

 

操他的混蛋。

 

而这时，冷风像一场及时雨，呼呼的进来，吹走汗液，刮走他的温度。

 

八：

 

贺天回到了原位，将车窗打下，手就这样伸了出去。

 

如果这是春暖花开的时节，我能毫不费力的将这种感觉愉快的描述出，你也会因此而感觉愉快，因为我们都知道春风的舒适，那温暖着，轻柔着，就好像梦境中，母亲最初的怀抱，羊水的温暖。

 

而这天，风儿刺骨，刮温无情。可贺天就像享受那样，轻闭上了眼，舒适的张开了五指，让风连他手上的那些味道，也嗖嗖吃净。这淫靡的味道，也算是为这寒天冻地带去一些生机。

 

“挺高兴知道你不是性无能。”

 

......

 

九：

 

“结婚后，鸡头那批人还跟着你，一切照旧，包括蛇立并入的部分。”

 

！！？

 

温度没有让谁大脑冻住，展正希确定他们都还是醒着的。胯部的疼痛为他做着证明。所以他只能将眼睛睁着更大，确保自己不是睡着。

 

“这座城市怎么样，我不会管，你想要的秩序，你自己去保护。”

 

风舔着眼，凉着成了一丝丝的辣意扎着眼。太多的信息缠在这两句话里，在脑里纠成一团，让人一时竟分辨不出，究竟哪一个，才是重点。他张了张嘴，喉竟然是不逊于眼的干涩。说不出。

 

“吃惊啊？”

 

贺天偏头，看着一动不动的展正希，拳曲的手指还在腿边紧握，使劲的骨节像一座座小山，撑着皮肤成了浅色，勉强是可以比喻为雪山的存在。贺天觉得有趣，他移动着车内那只有温度的手，盖了上去。掌心被凹凸不平的顶着，有点凉，而又有什么在凸凸跳着。雪山下涌动着岩浆流？

 

笑呀。

 

“别忘了，从始至终，你都是我的东西。”

 

任由摆布？

 

车还在前进。展正希不说话。

 

“快到家了，不要处理一下？”

 

贺天意有所指的扬了扬下巴 。展正希没有管他脸上玩味的笑。

 

“...你就不怕我再咬你一口？”

 

“嘿。”

 

贺天抬手，让展正希面向他。而当那双泛着潮红的眼睛进入眼时，贺天也免不了心中一惊，但人毕竟久经沙场，眉毛微微一挑动，语气依然维持在上方。

 

“想咬，随时欢迎。”

 

“我的赌注可没你大，丧家犬。”

 

十：

 

矛盾重重。

 

展正希将下巴上扬，从贺天的手里抽了出来，看向窗外。

 

那是他熟悉的场景。

 

“我自己会解决。”

 

关于他目前从屌上要烧到眉头的问题。

 

而更多问题，他还不知道怎样去解决，或者......去面对。

 

TBC.


End file.
